


Fly High Young Dragon

by CalebsKingdom



Series: Winged Dream Smp [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ender Dragon Hybrid Ranboo, Gen, More tags to be added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Affection, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), not beta read we die like Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebsKingdom/pseuds/CalebsKingdom
Summary: Would Philza know what type of wings he had? The explorer often stared at them, a slight longing and familiarity he thinks he's good at hiding able to be seen deep in his eyes, so possibly he did? But then, did Ranboo want to know?Red and green eyes flicker towards Phil and he finds the man staring at him, that oh so familiar longing shining in his blue hues, and Ranboo finds his answer when their gazes briefly meet."Phil, is there something you know that I don't?"
Relationships: Ender Dragon (Minecraft) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Winged Dream Smp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192844
Comments: 33
Kudos: 602





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Me im the first part: no angst right away dw  
> Me, writing this: _hehehehe_
> 
> This has a Lot of Canon divergent factors so I'll add a little list of things that are different in this AU! I'd read the first part if you want more clarification on this Au, though this can be read stand-alone.
> 
> -Ranboo is an Ender Dragon hybrid (still doesn't know what his white half is)  
> -Phil knows what the End is  
> -Monster Mob Hybrids all have voices, some just have them worse than others (Ex. Techno's effect his actions and can force him to do things while Ranboo's simply pester him and are annoying at most, can induce panic)  
> -Most people in the server have wings, thus the au name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mate, can I see your wings?" His expression is gentle and yet so sad and Ranboo can't stop himself from reaching a large, scaled wing reach towards the older man. Philza's hands are gentle, warm, and Ranboo feels himself instinctively relax at the feeling, shoulders slumping slightly.
> 
> "Ranboo, have you ever visited the End?"

Ranboo never thought about using his wings.

He knew they were able to be used, he knew they were the size they were so that they could lift his abnormally large form from the ground. He _knew_ and yet at the same time, it _terrified_ him.

What scared him even more was the possibility of being hunted down for flying.

Logically, he knew this wouldn't happen, the server was full of winged hybrids, most if not all of the members of the server had wings and those that didn't often got to fly with their friends strong enough to carry them. The skies are a safe place, one where no one is allowed to battle, all are equal and share the space as if it were a safe haven.

In all actuality, it was. The whole server was a safe space.

He knows this was what the server was for, it's why so many of the people here had wings in the first place. The Dream Smp was a place for people like himself to be free from the cruelty of other servers that refused their freedom, refused to allow them to use the one limb they _needed_ to use unless they wanted to lose all ability to use them at all.

And yet Ranboo was still terrified.

In every server before this one, winged hybrids had been forbidden flight. Whether it was Bedwars or a simple, "relaxing" server, it had always been forbidden. They were given the okay to spread their wings in their homes, but never in public, could never fly, and those who did would sometimes be _punished_.

Ranboo remembers seeing clipped wings in Hypixel and feeling sick to his stomach, the fear that he would experience his wings being clipped ( _though how does one clip wings like his? can they even be clipped?_ ) keeping him bound to the ground.

Now, though? Now he was free to soar, free to stretch his wings and feel the air in his hair, and yet…he couldn't. He was too _scared_.

He must have zoned out on the pathway Phil had made between his new home and Techno's, because one moment he was alone, the next he had the bird hybrid at his side, a dark wing stretched out above the ender hybrid's head, protecting him from snow he hadn't even realized had begun to fall. It was only now that he felt the slight sting against his scalp from the melted ice and he silently curses himself for forgetting the hooded cape Technoblade had been so generous to give him. 

"You back with us, mate?" Philza questions, voice laced with light amusement. The teen hums low in his chest, throat sore from his lack of speaking over the last few days.

"Yeah, sorry," he murmurs, clearing his throat in an attempt to rid the itch. The older man chuckles lightly, nodding his head towards his home in a silent suggestion to follow him. 

Before, Ranboo remembers hesitating to follow the other men into the cabins, scared of intruding. Now, after being here for as long as he has, he doesn't even have to think as he follows Philza into his cabin. 

The heat of the insulated home sends a startled shiver down his spines, multihue wings stretching and shivering slightly behind him. 

So odd, his wings. When he felt them growing in, he'd been terrified. All stories he'd heard were of feathered wings soaked in blood as they emerged from a hybrid's back, soaking their clothes and skin in the crimson liquid. Most people had someone there to help them through it, he'd heard of Techno's story, how Phil and Wilbur had been there to comfort him as large, pinks and brown speckled wings grew from his back, or how Philza had his parents there for him through it back during his mortal life.

Ranboo, however? 

He'd been alone. He didn't have friends or family to help him through it, his appearance and size scared people away, and so when he felt the signature pain in his back, he was _terrified_. How does one handle that kind of pain on their own? 

The day they stretched from his back, he was bedridden, screaming into a pillow as the scaled limbs ripped his skin open, black wings speckled with white stretching from his back. Never had he seen wings like his own, most feathered and looking more bird-like while his own almost seemed _draconic_ in appearance.

 _Maybe they are._ A familiar voice buzzes in his head, others perking up to put their input in as well.

_DRAGONBOO!!  
_ _Dragon my beloved  
_ _Guys maybe he's an enderd-  
_ _ILEGAL!!!  
_ _I think they're cool  
_ _Ask Dadza!!_

One singular voice bringing up Philza caused a ruckus of 'Phil' and 'Dadza' to be screamed in his head and Ranboo groans, raising a hand to his temple.

"Are they acting up?" Phil asks from where he had begun to make tea while the teen grew lost in his thoughts, gaze gentle with concern.

"Unfortunately," He murmurs, quickling shuffling towards the fireplace so he could sit down. His 'voices' hadn't begun to grow louder until he joined the server and met more people like himself, hybrids of "monstrous" mobs. He'd been scared when they grew louder, terrified, and he'd hidden them, not telling anyone, not even Tubbo. It wasn't until they got too _loud_ that someone finally found him, curled up in the snowy tundra with his hands over his ears and begging them to stop.

Really, he was lucky Techno and Phil found him that day, the two familiar with the voices "monster" hybrid's had to deal with.

A cup of tea is held in front of his face, once again snapping him from his thoughts, and he eagerly takes it, a soft murmur of thanks passing his lips.

"Do you want me to get Tech?" Phil had seen the piglin hybrid help Ranboo before, though his friend would never admit to it. A light laugh leaves the teen and he shakes his head, tilting his head to the side to look give him a slight smile. 

"No, but thank you, he was talking about wanting to go hunting and I don't want to distract him."

The older man simply hums and nods, clapping a hand in his shoulder and moving back to the tea to get himself a glass.

A comfortable silence falls over the two as Phil moves about the cabin, tea in hands and mind set on getting some more prepared while Ranboo warms himself by the fire, wings arching to get closer to the comforting wings. The silence also allows Ranboo to think, the voices' suggestion dancing around his mind. Would Philza know what type of wings he had? The explorer often stared at them, a slight longing and familiarity he thinks he's good at hiding able to be seen deep in his eyes, so possibly he did? But then, did Ranboo _want_ to know? For years he'd been told he was an enderman hybrid, he had the appearance of one, he could speak Endspeak, he made the noises, could _understand_ Endermen when they chirped and spoke to one another. He had even made friends with Edward! So why would he want to find out that this wasn't true?

Red and green eyes flicker towards Phil and he finds the man staring at him, that oh so familiar longing shining in his blue hues, and Ranboo finds his answer when their gazes briefly meet.

"Phil, is there something you know that I don't?" The question slips from his lips and he feels his wings tense on his back, long tails twitching anxiously behind him, curled around one another. The words seemed to make Phil pause, eyes widening slightly, before a low, airy chuckle rumbles from his chest.

"What do you mean, Ran?" 

Phil's wings were pulled in close, hands hidden, and he wasn't looking at his face like he normally would when they spoke.

Ranboo's eyes narrow.

" _Phil_ ...You know something about me," he murmurs, turning in the seat to face him, "I see you look at my wings sometimes and the way you stare is as if you miss something. So what is it?" He didn't realize his voice was raising as he stood, hands clenching at his sides, gaze pleading. "Phil, _what am I_?!" 

His yell echoed through the empty air, a tense silence falling between the two for just a moment. Phil's eyes widened when the ender hybrid had yelled, dark wings fluffing up slightly, before his gaze softened slightly. Closing the distance between them, Ranboo takes an instinctive step back, only to be stopped by the chair behind him and leaving him with the blonde standing directly in front of him.

"Mate, can I see your wings?" His expression is gentle and yet so _sad_ and Ranboo can't stop himself from reaching a large, scaled wing reach towards the older man. Philza's hands are gentle, warm, and Ranboo feels himself instinctively relax at the feeling, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Ranboo, have you ever visited the End?" 

The question catches him off guard and he can't stop the startled chuckle that leaves him, multihue eyes flickering about the small cabin. Black tail lifting, it curls around the older man's wrist, its white counterpart curling around his own calf.

"Of course, that's where I was _born_ . I don't remember my parents, but I remember being _there_ and then the Queen allowed me to leave when she realized I wanted to explore more and the End just…wasn't enough," he breathes out a laugh, raising a hand to his hair, "She allowed me to be free and promised I'd always be welcome back, but, well…that was _years_ ago now? I lost track of the time, I don't know for sure." Ranboo can only shrug helplessly, hand falling limply to his side as he looks back to the bird hybrid. 

A moment of silence falls over the two, Phil's fingers lightly tracing the scales of his wings, before the elder sighs. Eyes flickering to look at his face, blue hues not meeting his eyes, something he'd always be grateful for. 

"Did you ever wonder why the Queen was biased towards you?" He questions, tone falsely light, and Ranboo pauses.

"That's…she's allowed others to leave, Enderfolk are all over, you'd know, the tundra is full of Endermen-" He doesn't realize he's rambling, hands flailing, until a hand gently takes one of his own, holding it in place carefully.

"Ran, your wings are _very_ distinct, I don't know how you haven't been told sooner-"

No.. _No,_ he can't be an _Ender Dragon_ hybrid, that's impossible, the Queen, she can't…she can't have kids..! 

But can she? How would he know, he barely remembers her face when she was outside of the Draconic form she took on to protect her realm. He doesn't even remember her _voice_ , so how can he assume she can't have children? 

_Ranboo?  
_ _Dragon boy!!! I knew it!  
_ _RANBOO IS A DRAGON POG  
_ _POG POG POG  
_ _Guys, he seems upset?  
_ _Ranboo, are you okay?  
_ _L  
_ _Ender Pog  
_ _Where's Phil?  
_ _Oh dear  
_ _Randragon lol  
_ _Memory Boy can't remember his own mom f  
_ _F_  
_F  
_ _F_

They're being _loud_ , it's so _loud_ , he can't even hear his own thoughts, it's so _much_ -

When did he end up outside? Where was he? He was just with Phil, but he knows he's not now because it's _cold_ and Philza was _warm_ and _safe_ and he's one of his _homes_ and this isn't _home_. 

Eyes open and he feels the air leave his lungs.

He's _flying_.


	2. Hidden Amongst the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand clenches against the tree and he can't stop the low growl that raises from his throat, head pulling back only for his forehead to slam against the thick tree bark. 
> 
> It hurts and yet he doesn't care, a frustrated yell rising from his throat.

Phil knew he should have waited to say something, should have waited until Techno was with them in case something like this happened. 

He'd recognized those wings when he first met Ranboo, the familiar shape and texture making a spike of nostalgia hit him, heart aching. Ever since he joined the Dream smp, he longed for the End, wished he could return and see the void lands and explore. He understood why Dream banned entrance into the End, this server wasn't meant for things like that, there were things in the End that he didn't want floating around the main realm, and so Philza understood. That's why when Ranboo found the stronghold, he avoided it as well as he could, keeping away from the call of the End that wrapped itself around his form.

He hadn't thought the teen had noticed how he sometimes would look at his wings, remembering the Queen from his own server, how she had grinned at him when he entered her realm, all sharp teeth and shining eyes as her form shifted and grew to that of a dragon, _the_ dragon. He thought he was subtle, but apparently he was wrong, seeing as the ender hybrid had finally confronted him.

The look in his eyes, the pleading…Phil couldn't say no, he couldn't refuse him when he was begging to know what he was.

So he told him and he _really_ wished he had waited for Techno.

Red and green eyes gloss over, the teen's taller form trembling slightly as the news processed in his mind. It was like he was conscious anymore, his chest beginning to rise and fall quickly, wings twitching.

"Ranboo..? Mate, can you hear me?" Phil tried to get a better look at his face, a small frown in his face. Their eyes briefly met and a broken chirp leaves the teen before he's quickly pushing past Phil, fleeing outside. "Kid-!" 

He follows him outside, only for the air to be knocked from his chest when two large wings quickly spread out, pushing him back against the wall. 

He can't get a word out before he sees Ranboo taking off into the air, his flight unsteady and crude due to his lack of practice. A quiet curse slips passed the older hybrid's lips and he digs his communicator out of his pocket, quickly bringing up the chat.

_Ph1LzA: Mates, we have a problem._

  
  


Ranboo can't _breathe_. 

He's never flown before, never when he was _aware_ , and yet here he was, barely able to control his wings as he does his best to stay airborne. He always viewed flying as a freeing experience and yet at this moment, he's never felt more _trapped_. 

There's a soft ding from his pocket, the familiar notification of a chat message, and the noises quickly begin to increase, more messages being sent in response to the initial one. The noise is annoying and yet grounding all the same, much better than the voices cheering and yelling in his head.

 _He's flying!!!  
_ _FLYBOO FLYBOO FLYBOO  
_ _I'm so proud of you!!  
_ _Don't fall  
_ _Be careful!  
_ _WOO  
_ _What's the messages about?  
_ _Go show the others!  
_ _Guys, quiet down.._

"Can you guys be quiet?" He murmurs, voice slightly strained, and he's grateful when they seem to listen. A small part of his mind remembers something, though he can't put a finger on the specifics of the fuzzy memory. Something about the voices listening when their host seems distraught? He thinks he remembers Techno telling him about that, though he also thinks he remembers Techno telling him his chat will harass him even more when he's upset, so many his memories are mixing.

Another ding comes from the communicator and a shaky hand reaches to his pocket, taking it out to open the messages.

 _Ph1LzA: Mates, we have a problem.  
_ _Ph1LzA: I think I upset Ranboo and he took off flying.  
_ _Tubbo_: RANBOO'S FLYING FOR THE FIRST TIME WITHOUT ME???  
_ _Awesamdude: Tubbo, this sounds serious.  
_ _Tubbo_: Right, sorry  
_ _Tubbo_: What happened?  
_ _Ph1LzA: I'll explain in person, but can you meet me at the Ender portal?  
_ _Awesamdude: Yeah, is there anyone else on the server?  
_ _Ph1LzA: Not that I know of.  
_ _Awesamdude: Then it'll just be us three  
_ _Ranboo: I'm fine_

Ranboo's hands shake as he sends the message, wings moving on autopilot as he watches the chat anxiously. Philza was worried about him, that wasn't good. He didn't like worrying the older man, not after everything he's done for him, and yet here he was, taking off without a word.

There's a ding and focuses on the chat.

 _Ph1LzA: Ran, mate, where are you?  
_ _Ranboo: I don't know?  
_ _Ranboo: But it's okay!!!  
_ _Ranboo: I'm sure I can find my way home!!!  
_ _Awesamdude: You don't know skies like Phil and I do, Ranboo, it might be good to land and send us your coordinates for now._

Ranboo feels his stomach tighten at the thought of seeing someone right now.

 _Ranboo: Not yet.  
_ _Tubbo_: Ranboo, can I know where you are?_

Tubbo.

Ranboo pauses, staring at the messages for just a moment, before frowning slightly. 

_Ranboo: Not right now. I'm sorry, Tubbo.  
_ **_Ranboo has muted the chat._ **

He feels guilt churn in his gut and yet he tucks the communicator away, looking around the area. It was unfamiliar, so he must have flown a good bit away from the main Smp. Swallowing thickly, he takes in a deep breath and slowly lowers himself to the ground, grunting when his landing is a bit more rough than he had initially intended. He's landed in a dark oak biome, that much is clear from the large trees around him, mushrooms that are far too large littered here and there. Moving towards a tree, he places a palm on it, black skin nearly blending in with the dark bark. 

Multihue eyes examine his hand, taking in the texture and causing the gears in his head to turn. Endermen weren't smooth creatures, the texture of their skin rougher than most other mobs, light scales speckling their faces and tails. A white hand raises to touch his face lightly, fingers brushing across the scales that resembled the Endermen he's thought for so long he was one of, and yet Philza's words echo in his mind and he begins noticing more about himself. 

The scales weren't only on his face and tail. His hands, his body, even the horns rising from his head were lightly scaled, and…and _the wings_. His hand clenches against the tree and he can't stop the low growl that raises from his throat, head pulling back only for his forehead to slam against the thick tree bark. 

It _hurts_ and yet he doesn't care, a frustrated yell rising from his throat.

Why can't he _remember_ ?! Why were his memories the way they were, why couldn't he just remember more of his home, more of the End, why can't he remember his parent's face, his _mother's_ face?! Of all the things he should remember, that should be one of them!

There’s a wet warmth on his forehead and yet he doesn’t care, eyes opening to stare at the tree. He’s _tired_ despite it being so early in the evening and for a moment, he contemplates messaging Phil, asking him to bring him home, and yet he finds himself hesitating. He wants to be alone, even if it’s just for a little while, and so, with that in mind, large wings twitch on his back.

He can’t fly anymore, not properly, his body _aches_ from going so far for the first time, but he can at least lift himself into the tree, can’t he? Inhaling slowly, he focuses on the feeling he’d experienced in the air, the way his wings had moved on autopilot, and exhales, wings stretching out. He has to _try_ , he can learn how to properly fly later, but for now, he just needs to get to the tree branch. Wings move a few times, shoulder muscles aching, and he focuses on the motions from when he was flying before, repeating them just a few times.

He barely gets off the ground, going just high enough to grab the branch before his wings give out on him, going limp on his back, unable to carry him any further. A soft huff leaves him and Ranboo pulls, body trembling slightly as he perches on the branch, leaning against the trunk limply. It _hurts_ and he’s so tired, eyes closing once more as he finally allows rest to fall over him, tails curling around the branch.

He doesn’t even feel the eyes on his back as his mind clouds with sleep.

Halfway across the server, Phil hears a ding from his communicator.

_WilburSoot: i found ranboo_


	3. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your Highness? I was told you summoned me?”
> 
> The Queen’s eyes are glued to him for a quiet moment before she smiles, gaze gentle.
> 
> “Ranboo. I heard you’re interested in the other worlds?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad so I wrote sad Au Ranboo Lore

_“Ma, when are you going to let me explore further?” The child is only 8 years old_ (in human years at least) _and yet stories he’s been told by his people, those that explore the other realms, make him want to see more, to meet the so called ‘humans’ the Enderfolk told him of, the animals that are so different from the creatures in their world. He wants to see it all, he wants to see the supposed sun that gives the world light during the ‘day’, the seas that separate continents,_ everything!

_A light, amused laugh bubbles up from beside the child and he looks up to the woman beside him, multihue eyes shining with so much curiosity. Gentle purple eyes look down to him, the Queen’s gaze fond as she raises a hand to gently cup his cheek._

_“Not yet, my dear. You’re far too young, it’s unsafe,” she coos, gently nudging him to follow her. The child pouts, a whine on his lips as he follows after, tails swaying in frustration behind him._

_“But maaaaa, I want to see sheep! Teacher told me they’re super sweet and their..._ wool _? I think that’s what they called it! Their wool is super soft!” He’s rambling now, but the boy doesn’t know and his mother is too fond of her boy to be bothered. He begins speaking about other animals his teacher has taught him about, the creatures of a realm called the Nether, the counterpart to the Overworld. It’s all so interesting to the child and he’s so wrapped up in his thoughts and words that he doesn’t notice the brief mournful look that flickers across his mother’s face, a wing protectively curling around his small form._

_“Ranboo, dear?”_

_Ranboo jumps slightly at the sound of his mothers voice, eyes flickering up to look at her. A smile immediately spreads across his face when he sees the lack of armor, gears in his head turning as his memories slowly catch up with him. His memories haven’t been the best these days, he’s been forgetting more and more, but that warm smile, those kind eyes...No, he could never forget his mother._

_“Yes, mother? Did you need something?” He questions, turning in his seat to properly face her. The queen steps closer, hands coming up to squish his cheeks, and the 10 year old laughs, trying to pull away. “_ Mother, _please!” Laughter is her response and she cups his face in her hands gently, the gentle touch making him melt into her warmth._

_“How has your memory been? You teacher told me you didn’t remember much of yesterday..?” Concern lilts her voice and Ranboo pauses, a small frown twisting his lips downwards. Had he? He tries to focus, tries to remember just what he had been meant to do the day before, but he’s pulling a blank. His lack of an answer seems to be enough for his mother and she sighs, wings drooping behind her. “I’ve been looking into it to see if there’s possibly something related to your heritage that could be causing this, but I haven’t been able to find anything just yet.”_

_Ranboo hums, eyes slipping shut for a moment before he hums, pulling his head back so he can look up at her._

_“Could it be because of Father and not you?”_

_He sees her tense and immediately regrets asking, hands darting up to take hold of hers gently, expression apologetic._

_“Mother, I’m sorry-”_

_“I’m going to keep doing research, Ran...maybe tomorrow I will tell you of your father..?” Her voice was hesitant, but her eyes were genuine, and Ranboo finds himself grinning, eyes brightening. He had always wanted to know about his father, he never understood why the man had left when Enderfolk were meant to mate for life, and so maybe his mother’s explanation could give him that closure he always craved?_

_They never got to have that conversation._

_One evening, he awakens with his head pounding and memories blank, the only thing he knows for sure being his name._

_Ranboo._

_He’s terrified, he won’t lie, unsure of where he is or why he’s here, all he knows is that he needs to get out of this room, it felt like it’s suffocating him. So, he does just that, hesitating for a moment before dressing in the silky clothes in the room, the texture odd against his sensitive skin, and he flees the room…_

_Only to run into a woman, purple hues wide with concern and mild panic. A startled chirp rises from the boy’s throat and he stumbles away, back slamming into the wall._

_“M-Ma’am! I’m sorry! I- I didn’t mean to run into you..!” He manages to stammer out, voice trembling, and tails lashing anxiously behind him. He doesn’t know why, but guilt builds in his chest at the utter_ heartbreak _in the woman’s eyes, the sight of purple tinted tears filling her eyes causing panic to rise. “N-No! I’m sorry, please don’t cry-”_

_Arms wrap around him and pull him close, a large pair of wings cocooning around the boy, the hold catching him off guard and yet so comforting. There’s a moment of hesitation before he swallows thickly, arms cautiously returning the embrace._

_“Ma’am..? Are you okay?”_

_His question seemed to snap her out of it and she quickly backed away, clearing her throat. There’s burn marks on her cheeks and he finds himself concerned, though he doesn’t have time to ask if she’s alright before she’s speaking._

_“What do you remember, young one?” Her voice is strained, but it holds a layer of authority that he finds himself unable to ignore it, answering as though he were on autopilot._

_“I remember my name, but that’s it. I don’t know where I am or...or who you are. I apologize…”_

_And on that evening, the Queen of the End’s heart shatters just like it did the day her love left._

_It’s late one night when he hears the Queen speaking to one of the other knights._

_“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”_ _  
_ _“It’s better for him to not know. He’ll be happier this way.”_ _  
_ _“How are you sure?”_ _  
_ _“His father was, was he not?”_ _  
_ _“With all due respect, your highness, the prince isn’t like his father.”_ _  
_ _“He’s never been interested in the royal duties. Allow him his freedom from it.”_ _  
_ _“..very well, your highness.”_

_Ranboo doesn’t remember the conversation the next day._

_“Your Highness? I was told you summoned me?” The young boy, only 12 years old for humans, is knelt before the Queen of the End, head bowed as to not meet her eyes. While most did this to show their respect, he did it to avoid discomfort for them both. Since the day she told him she was the queen and he was her knight, their relationship was odd. She quite obviously favored him over her other knights, but he never knew why and no one would tell him._

_The Queen’s eyes are glued to him for a quiet moment before she smiles, gaze gentle._

_“Ranboo. I heard you’re interested in the other worlds?”_

_Her statement catches him off guard and his head snaps upwards, their eyes briefly meeting before his gaze is flickering down slightly so that he is still look at her, but he isn’t meeting her eyes. Who had told her? He remembers speaking to his assigned teacher about it, the Enderfolk that taught him of the things that had been wiped from his minds, but he doesn’t remember much other than offhandedly mentioning it. Had they mentioned saying something to the Queen about it?_

_As perusal, he silently curses his bad memory for not remember._

_The Queen laughs lightly, eyes amused by his shock, and she stands from her throne, stepping down so she was level with him._

_“It’s alright, I’m not upset,” she hums, soothing voice relaxing his nerves. The boy sighs, shoulders slumping briefly before he’s shuffling anxiously in spot._

_“I...yes, I am. My tutor told me of the other worlds and I can’t help but be curious..! I mean, there’s this one creature, I think they called it a sheep? From what I can remember, which isn’t much, so take this with a grain of salt,” he pauses with a cheeky grin, causing the Queen to let out an exasperated chuckle, “They’re supposedly very kind and have soft..._ wool _? I think that’s what they called it. I would love to meet one!”_

_Only the Queen remembers having a similar conversation with the boy when he was only 8 years old, though she doesn’t comment on it. Instead, she simply hums, wings raising slightly behind her._

_“How would you feel if I gave you permission to leave the End and explore the world?"_

_Ranboo’s eyes widen and he can’t stop himself from beaming, eyes shining bright with excitement._

_“I’d be honored!!”_

  
  


Ranboo is awakened by the sound of the branch creaking, the dream leaving his grasp before he can even try to think about what it had been about, and for some reason, it feels like a part of him is missing once again. He doesn't even realize he's started crying until he feels his face burning and yet he finds himself not caring, forehead pressing to the tree.

He's so tired.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t realize he’d begun to doze until he felt Wilbur bump their heads together lightly to get his attention.
> 
> “Hey, no sleeping yet, you still owe me an explanation on what you’re doing out here.”

When he wakes up again, he’s more aware then he had been the first time. It’s late, he can see the stars faintly through the leaves of the trees, the sound of mobs moving about beneath him making his tails twitch anciouxly. So many noises flood his senses and he cringes from them, head ducking down slightly.

The next thing he notices is a comforting warmth against his back and curled around his side-

_ Wait what? _

Logically, Ranboo knows he probably shouldn’t jerk in reaction to the feeling of something or  _ someone _ behind him, but instincts have his wings flare out, posture snapping straight. Unfortunately, however, he fails to take into account the wing that had been wrapped around him, his own draconic ones smacking the raven wings and causing both men to yelp at the sudden off-balance. It only takes seconds for them to fall to the ground, the sudden fall making any nearby animals flee in fear.

“ _ Shit _ , Ranboo, what the hell?!”

He knows he recognizes that voice, but his mind is still waking up and he can’t fit a name to it yet. Quickly scrambling up, he spins around, back and wings pressing to the tree so he could get a look at the man who had been protecting him with his body and wings.

The first thing he notices is the large pair of raven wings behind him, feathers visibly ruffled from the sudden fall and spread out. The next thing he notices is a beanie that is just barely hiding a mess of curly brown hair from the teen, a few leaves laying atop his head from the fall.

The last thing he notices are the wide, dark eyes staring him down, visible confusion mixed with an undertone of frustration shining in them.

“I..I’m sorry, but you try waking up to someone behind you that wasn’t there before..!” His words waver, he’s still tired, but he’s beginning to become more aware. Pointed ears twitch and turn towards the sounds of the forest around them, the sound of hostile mobs moving to investigate the noises able to be heard. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the man about to speak and is quick to raise a hand to his lips, cautiously shushing him. His voice drops to a low whisper and he looks to him, “Mobs are coming.”

Those words make the other man’s mouth snap shut and he quickly looks around, hand extending to allow the familiar shimmer of weapon summoning to light up the air, a diamond sword coming into existence. Good to know the other was armed. Carefully pushing himself to his feet, Ranboo holds his hand out to the other and feels him take it, swiftly pulling him to his feet so both were up and prepared.

“Want to move to the trees so we can avoid them and properly talk?” The man’s voice is  _ so _ familiar and yet Ranboo’s mind is still pulling a blank on his name, though that wasn’t what he needed to focus on right now. The rattle of bones getting closer makes his wings tense and he quickly nods in agreement, gaze flickering up to the branch they had been on.

“Maybe we get on a bigger branch?” He suggests, voice cautious. It seems to amuse the other, however, a breathy laugh leaving him, and he nods, diamond sword held tight in his hands as the two move beneath the trees to find a branch.

It takes a few minutes as they have to weave between trees to avoid mobs, but they eventually find a large enough tree with plenty of large branches that would allow them both to sit comfortably on. While the raven winged man flies up to the branch with practised ease, Ranboo struggles once again, wings unfamiliar with flight. He can feel the dark eyes on him, watching as he tries to remember how it felt to fly the day prior, but he’s too focused on trying to fly up to focus on the discomfort buzzing beneath his skin.

It’s not until he hears a zombie groan behind him that his wings move properly and  _ quickly _ , the jolt of anxiety he felt when he heard the mob causing his body to move on instinct. He’s lucky the other man is in the tree to grab him before he flies too high, quickly guiding him to sit on the branch with soft words being murmured.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright, calm down, the zombie can’t get you up here,” he murmurs, a hand moving between black and white wings to rub gentle circles into Ranboo’s back.

He can feel his chest heaving slightly, the nerves still burning in his veins, keeping him far too aware, prepared to flee as soon as necessary. The soft words of comfort and the hand on his back  _ do _ manage to help him calm down, however, if just a little bit. He finds comfort in the presence next to him and a low sigh leaves him, trying to ignore the small part of him that tells him to lean into the other, allow those large, stunning wings to cocoon him and comfort him from the sudden anxiety.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the hand not on his back taking his own, multihue eyes snapping towards the other man.

“You with me, Ranboo? Phil will kill me if I manage to break you, he’s such a worried mama bird right now.” His tone is meant to be joking and yet the teen is still confused. Phil was worried? Why on earth would the man be worried? Had something happened?

He doesn’t have to try to remember for long as a chorus of voices cry out in the back of his mind.

_ DRAGONBOO!!! _ _  
_ _ Phil told you what you were _ _  
_ _ You flew!!!! _ _  
_ _ You ran away _ _  
_ _ He must be so worried :( _ _  
_ _ F _ _  
_ _ At least Wilbur found us!!! _ _  
_ _ Wilbrother!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ __  
_ WILBUR WILBUR WILBUR _ _  
_ __ How did he find you though?

Suddenly, Ranboo’s memories hit him like a train. He’d confronted Phil, asked him what he knew about his wings. Asked him if he knew what he was...and then he hinted towards him being an Ender Dragon and he ran away like a  _ coward _ …

He looks to the other man, inwardly noting the concerned expression on his face at the silence coming from the Ender hybrid.

And then Wilbur had found him. How did Wilbur find him?

“Wilbur..,” he manages to croak out, a slight waver to his voice, “What are you doing here?”

The older hybrid seems to hesitate for a moment before a low sigh leaves him and he looks to the side, wings pulling in towards his back.

“I got into an argument with Dream, so I headed out here to cool off. Instead, I found you here, asleep in a tree, and, well. After helping take care of Tommy for so long, I guess my instincts kicked in.” Wilbur laughs, a light, low sound. It’s relaxing, if Ranboo was being honest with himself, and he feels his shoulders relax slightly, a soft laugh of his own bubbling up from his chest.

“Ah, well, sorry if I distracted you from your goals. I’m alright now, so you can go, I’ll be fine.” He smiles, trying to come off as comforting, but Wilbur simply quirks a brow, gaze unimpressed.

“Kid, you woke up crying just a little bit ago and then almost spiraled into a panic attack when you flew up into this tree,” he states matter-of-factly, his words making the teen duck his head down in shame. A part of him knows Wilbur is right, that he’s really  _ not _ fine, and the chatter in his head certainly agrees, but he doesn’t want to worry him. Wilbur is a kind man, but he doesn’t want him fussing over him when it isn’t necessary.

He doesn’t realize he’s gotten wrapped up in his thoughts once more until he hears his friend(? are they friends?) sigh softly next to him, the warmth of a large wing encompassing him. He doesn’t mean to flinch, he really doesn’t, but he does, and suddenly the warmth is moving away, causing a light whine to rise up from the teen’s throat. 

“ _ Wh- _ ” Wilbur’s confusion breaks off into a loud bark of laughter and Ranboo can’t stop the way his face flushes a deep shade of purple, embarrassment thrumming through his veins. “ _ God _ , you sound like  _ Tommy _ when he doesn’t get his way!” 

“I do  _ not _ !” Ranboo can’t help but holler back, wings rising up behind him slightly in mock offense. This only makes Wilbur laugh harder, keeling over with his wings spread out behind him, the sound ringing throughout the night air. Despite himself, Ranboo can’t help but smile slightly and huff, allowing a mock pout to spread over his face as he leans into the elder hybrid’s side. “Jerk..”

Wilbur’s laughter calms into chuckles and he lets out a breathy chuckle, grinning widely. There’s no hesitation in his actions as he throws his arm around the teen’s shoulders, wing curling around him as well, holding him in place against his side.

“Sorry, sorry, you can hit me for comparing you to the gremlin later,” he teases, and Ranboo can’t help but snort quietly. If he were actually looking at him, he would have seen how Wilbur’s wings puffed up in pride for making him laugh, gaze softening slightly.

A calm silence falls over the two for a moment, the only sound being that of the world around them, mobs and animals going about their nights, unaware of the hybrids sitting above them in the trees. It’s...nice, to say the least. The only people that ever really allowed him to sit in silence with them were Phi, Technoblade, and sometimes Sam, the others more often than not wanting to do something, full of too much energy to stay still, Tommy and Tubbo especially. He never actually got to spend time like this with Wilbur before and so it feels new, foreign, and yet comforting, enveloping him in a warmth that reminds him of the cabins back home.

He doesn’t realize he’d begun to doze until he felt Wilbur bump their heads together lightly to get his attention.

“Hey, no sleeping yet, you still owe me an explanation on what you’re doing out here.”

Green and red eyes open slowly, the teen staring off into the forest for just a moment, contemplating. It would be easier to just rip the bandaid off, would it not? Logically, he knew Wilbur probably already knew, especially since he mentioned how Philza was worried, but it was clear he wanted  _ Ranboo _ to tell him his side of the story. A soft sigh leaves him and he sits up slightly, hands moving to his lap so he could fidget with the edge of his sleeves.

Wilbur is patient, not rushing the teen to speak, simply offering a smile when he sees him flick his gaze towards him briefly. That one sign of encouragement is enough for Ranboo to start talking and he finds himself unable to stop.

He tells him about how he doesn’t remember much of his past. He tells him how he had seen Phil staring at his wings so often and he confronted him for it. He tells him how Philza had hesitated, didn’t want to tell him, but he pushed and so Phil caved, told him the wings he harbored were those of an  _ Ender Dragon _ . How he had panicked, he was so  _ scared _ to be an Ender Dragon, especially when he thinks of the fact that one of the few things he  _ does _ know about Ender Dragons is that they are  _ royals _ .

And he tells Wilbur how he thinks his Queen lied to him. How she had told him he was her knight and that was it. How he was probably her son and she  _ didn’t tell him _ . And the worst part being he doesn’t even remember the Queen’s face, nor her voice. He doesn’t remember her smile, he doesn’t remember her touch, he barely even remembers the day she allowed him his freedom, all he remembers are her kind words, the voice echoing in a way that defied him of the resemblence to her’s.

‘ _ Be free, my young knight. _ ’

Ranboo didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Wilbur pull him towards his chest, gently tugging his head down so he could tuck it away into his shoulder, shirt soaking up the tears that were burning their way down his cheeks. A choked sob rises from his throat and he finds himself unable to stop himself as he cries out, clinging to the elder hybrid and allowing himself to mourn. 

Mourn a life he doesn’t remember and mourn a family he will never get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want y'all's opinions on something.
> 
> Should this fic be canon to this au or should it be its own au within the au?  
> Because I kind of want to write Ranboo with feathered wings, simply because I think he would be very emotive with feathered wings, but I adore this fic as well and I have So Much plot planned for it, I have a whole storyline planned out for it. Despite this, however, I want to write him with feathered wings _really_ badly and so I'm stuck in this limbo of not knowing if this fic should be canon to the Wing Dsmp Au or if it should be its own au within the au.
> 
> So! What do y'all think I should do?  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/42757061


	5. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to spend more time together, you’re a thrill to be around, Boo,” Wilbur grins up at the teen, raven wings puffed up with joy behind him. Ranboo can only grin in response, a purple flush flooding his cheeks as his tails whip behind him excitedly.
> 
> “You, too, Wil,” he starts, trying to ignore his embarrassment, “Now, don’t you owe me a flying lesson?”
> 
> “Right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentioned mutilation (nothing happens i promise), panic attacks (they're not described, but they're there)

Ranboo doesn’t know how long he cried for or how long Wilbur holds him, raven wings wrapped protectively around his larger form, barely able to cover the large dragon wings on his own back. All he really knows is that his face  _ hurts _ and so does his throat.

His breathing has calmed (a distant voice in the back of his murmurs about how it is in sync with Wilbur’s) and he finds himself grateful for the comfort he still wasn’t accustomed to. So many people on the server have been kind to him, so many have helped him when he broke unexpectedly, and yet it still shocked him every time. He can’t help but feel even  _ more _ grateful this time, however. Wilbur and him haven’t spoken too much, which was surprising to think about when he took into consideration that he lived right next to the man’s father and childhood friend, though he tried not to think about that much. It wasn’t either of their faults that they were never in the tundra at the same time, Wilbur living near the heart of the Smp while Ranboo often visited Tubbo’s home by the ocean.

He comes back to the moment at hand when he feels Wilbur’s chest vibrating against his own, the faint sound of humming echoing through the night- but wait, that was wrong, the sun was rising- air. He’s almost hesitant to move away, craving the gentle affection and comfort, but he knows he can’t be greedy, he knows he needs to free Wilbur from his bruising grasp.

So, after a moment of hesitation, he gently begins to pull back and Wilbur picks up on the sign, wings freeing him from their hold so he can lean back. A gentle hand touches his cheek and he instinctively flinches, only to quickly chase after it when he feel him pull away. The bird hybrid chuckles lightly and gently runs his thumb across his cheek beneath his eye, tracing over the already scarring tear tracks tracing down his cheeks.

“We’ll have to get you a healing pot when we get you home,” Wilbur absentmindedly hums, the smile quirking his lips upwards soft and comforting. A dry chuckle rumbles from Ranboo’s chest and he opens his eyes, not meeting the elder’s dark eyes, but doing the best he can to respectfully look at him as they speak.

“You’re not going to let me stay out here longer, are you?” He doesn’t even notice the playful lilt to his own voice, though Wilbur obviously does as he lets a bark of laughter leave him. Hand falling from his face, he raises it to his head instead, ruffling his already mussed hair. An offended squawk leaves the teen and he ducks away, a playful glare spreading across his face.

“No way, Phil will kill me if I don’t get you home soon. Come on, Tubbo and Toms are waiting for you.”

The mention of his two friends make him pause and he looks to the sky, the sun rising through the tall trees surrounding them. He supposes he should get back, those two will never let him live it down if he runs off for too long, especially now that they both know he’s used his wings for the first time since joining the server. He can already hear Tommy yelling at him for not saving his first flight to be with him and Tubbo complaining about how he wanted to be carried by Ranboo during their first flight. Another light laugh leaves him at the images and he sighs, shaking his head slightly before looking to Wilbur.

“Yeah, alright, I get it. Will you do me a favor, though?” He feels bad for asking more of Wilbur, but, well, there was predicament about their situation.

“Of course, kid, what is it?”

A moment of silence falls briefly before Ranboo awkwardly chuckles, raising his wings up behind him.

“Can you teach me how to properly use these?”

Halfway across the server, Philza Minecraft hears his communicator ding.

_ WilburSoot whispers to you: I got to teach Ranboo how to properly use his wings suck it _ _  
_ _ You whisper to WilburSoot: YOU SHIT _

Now that he’s trying to fly while  _ not _ in a panic-induced state, he’s starting to realize how hard it is.

The only times he’s been able to use his wings properly has been when he was panicking. Even when he had become aware while flying the night before, he was still panicked and was already moving on instinct, so he allowed his body to control itself more than anything, trying not to focus too hard on it less he fall from the sky and plummet to the ground. 

Luckily for him, Wilbur is a good teacher. He’s patient with him in a way a parent would be and for a moment, he wonders if he taught Fundy how to fly when he shifted to have wings. It’d make sense seeing as the shapeshifter was his son, but maybe Fundy knew how to fly without being taught? Ranboo doubted he would ever know, he didn’t want to pry into his friends’ personal lives. If they wanted him to know, they’d tell him.

A wing smacks him upside the head and he yelps, wings quickly spreading out to keep him from falling from the tree-tops.

“There’s our Boo, you spaced out there for a minute, thought I lost you again,” Wilbur lightly teases, a shit eating grin on his face.

Okay, he may be a good teacher, but he was still a shit.

Huffing, Ranboo reaches a wing out to playfully return the swat, forked tongue sticking out. The older hybrid gasps, a hand going over his heart as he allows the hit to land, easily keeping his balance as he shoots an offended look his way.

“Ranboo! How could you! I’m hurt! I’m wounded! I’ve never seen such disrespect to a mentor!” Wilbur’s voice has taken on a dramatic lilt and Ranboo can’t stop himself from laughing, the sound loud and full of life as it echoes through the open air.

“You lived with  _ Tommy _ , you’ve seen way worse disrespect!”

Both fall into another fit of laughter, the teen leaning into Wilbur’s more sturdy form as they lose themselves in their joy for just a moment. It’s nice, being around the singer. Wilbur is a kind man and the way he laughs so easily, allows himself to be open with his joy, it’s contagious. It takes a moment for the two to calm before Ranboo is standing upright once more, a hand coming up to wipe away fake tears while Wilbur wipes away very real tears.

“We need to spend more time together, you’re a thrill to be around, Boo,” Wilbur grins up at the teen, raven wings puffed up with joy behind him. Ranboo can only grin in response, a purple flush flooding his cheeks as his tails whip behind him excitedly.

“You, too, Wil,” he starts, trying to ignore his embarrassment, “Now, don’t you owe me a flying lesson?”

“ _ Right! _ ”

The rest of the lesson goes off without a hitch. It’s hard to fly while calm, which should be a stupid thought to have and yet here he is. He never thought he  _ would _ fly, that deep-rooted fear still clutching at his heart every time he’s even a few inches off the ground with the use of his wings, and yet Wilbur’s comforting hand on his shoulder, his encouraging words...it helps more than he thought it would.

A distant memory in the back of his mind buzzes to life, the sight of a Hawk Hybrid breaking from her restraints and taking off only to be struck down by lightning immediately enters his mind. It makes his stomach churn, it makes him feel like he’s going to vomit, and then Wilbur’s hand is on his back, soft words bringing him back down to earth, comforting him, murmuring soft reassurances. The memory is gone as soon as it came and he finds himself not even knowing why he’d begun panicking, all he knows is growing aware to Wilbur cocooned around him, promising that he would always be safe.

Allowing his heartbeat to slow and his breathing to calm, he looks to his temporary mentor and quietly asks for him to show him again. Wilbur smiles patiently and nods, freeing him from his embrace and moving back, wings stretching out on his back. They’re so  _ big _ , the sunlight hitting the feathers just right and showing off that beautiful blue sheen that always caught the ender hybrid’s attention. Sometimes he wishes he had wings like that, but then his own wings would flare on his back and the voices would _holler_ at him, scolding him for ever wishing for wings different to the ones he had, yelling at him about how incredible his own wings were. 

A part of him is grateful that the voices are some other-worldly beings that all he knows Techno and Sam both have to deal with or else he’d feel full of himself when they said those things.

His body shivers when Wilbur takes off, the gust of wind pushing itself through the suit he so often wore, weaving in between the threads making up the fabric. He watches how the feathered wings move and take mental (and physical) notes about how he’d have to take his own lack of feathers into consideration when he takes off.

Wilbur returns after showing off a bit, landing with practiced ease at his side and turning to the teen with a cheeky grin.

“You ready to try to take off properly for the first time?”

The words send a wave of dread running down his spine.

Despite all the practice, Ranboo doesn’t think he’ll ever be rid of his fear of flight. He’s seen too much, has had too many nightmares about his wings being cut off, has  _ seen _ winged hybrids struck down for flying...it makes him scared each time he even takes off a  _ little bit _ from the ground.

And yet when he stretches his wings out like he’d been taught, gets into stance and takes off into the sky, there’s a thrill to it. He looks at Wilbur to see him hooting with excitement from the treetops and he finds himself grinning despite the fear boiling deep in his gut, being slowly overpowered by the oh so contagious excitement of Wilbur Soot. The fear is still there, obvious, and he thinks it always will be, but Ranboo finds himself think that it will be okay.

He may never stop being scared of flight, but as long as he has his friends with him, he thinks he’ll be alright.

He barely has time to register the raven hybrid flying at him full speed before Wilbur is slamming into him, making the two spin in the air. Laughter wheezes from the teen’s chest and he returns the embrace, allowing his wings to assist Wilbur’s in keeping the two in the air as they laugh and twirl in unison.

“You did it! I’m so fucking proud of you!”

Ranboo leans back just enough to look at Wilbur and beams, the happiest smile he’s allowed himself to show in years.

“ _ I did it! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, SO!!!
> 
> With of vote of 18-13, it has been decided!  
> Ender Dragon!Ranboo is going to be an Au within an Au! In the canon of thing Winged Dream Smp, Ranboo will be having feathered wings, but don't worry! I won't stop writing this! This is just it's own little side-au within the main one!
> 
> Thank you all so much for voting and giving me you opinions! I love communicating with my readers and getting their input, so I really appreciate how many of you answered the poll. I can't wait to continue writing this and hopefully continue to have your support and interactions in any future polls I may do!
> 
> ~~also if you notice the acc name change no you don't~~


	6. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds himself wanting to fall into the warmth the instincts begin to cocoon him in, the voices lightly chirping in his mind, speaking up encouraging him to stop suppressing the instincts he’d been denying for so long. The other half of him, the half that is still scared of the truth, yells at him to not succumb, to wait until he’s sure, and yet...what more proof does he need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned that Dragon groups can be called Flocks and this makes me very happy so anyways the Artic Duo, Wilbur, and the Clingy Duo are part of his Flock buh-byyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> tw: minor injury, minor blood, it's not bad, ranboo just gets angy

Wrapped up in the joy of his first proper take-off, the two have to land for a moment to calm themselves, laughter shaking their lanky forms. It’s been a bit since Ranboo had felt this much joy, the last time being when he and Tubbo had talked about getting platonically married. It had been a joke at first, the two saying they should get married for the tax benefits (as though their world had that) and then the next thing he knew, he was proposing. He hadn’t _meant_ to do it, he’d been mining, Tubbo trailing after him as he worked, when he’d found a single diamond. 

The next thing he knew, he was on one knee in front of Tubbo, the words leaving his lips before he could think it through with the diamond in his hand. The shorter teen had stared at him for a moment, eyes wide in shock, before laughter burst from his chest, barreling into Ranboo with a holler of ‘yes’ on his lips.

A fond smile quirks his lips upwards without his knowledge, tails swaying happily behind him.

“Well now, looks like someone’s thinking about something good,” Wilbur teases, voice cutting through the memory (one he was _so_ glad he hadn’t forgotten), and Ranboo laughs, face flushing.

“Yeah, I suppose you could say that,” he hums in response, noting how the older hybrid had prepared his wings for take-off and mimicking the action.

“Am I allowed to know what it is?” Wilbur asks, eyes shining with curiosity.

He hums, a playful lilt to the sound, and Wilbur whines from his side. A bark of laughter bursts from his chest and he whips a tail out to playfully smack the elder’s side, taking off before he can retaliate. “I’ll tell you if you can guess who it’s about!”

Wilbur gasps and quickly takes off after the teen, a wide grin on his face.

“You’re on, you gremlin!”

It wasn’t hard for Wilbur to guess Tubbo, it only took him a few tries to actually get the right person. It’s kind of surprising he hadn’t guessed the brunette first, but then again, he did spend a lot of time with Philza and Technoblade, so it wasn’t _too_ surprising that he had guessed them first.

The story falls from his lips with ease, the memory glued to his mind in a way that not many memories were. He’s noticed over his time in the Smp that his memories had been getting better, but that could also be held to him having less stress to worry about. He can’t remember much of his past, but more recent things, things he _wants_ to remember have been sticking more and he finds himself grateful for that.

He wraps up the story with the fact that they haven’t had a proper ceremony yet and Wilbur finally speaks up, visibly in shock.

“Wait, so that ‘platonic husbands’ thing wasn’t a joke?! I thought you both were just joking around!” 

Ranboo has to fly a little lower to avoid running into the man that flies in front of him, laughter bubbling from his chest at the reaction. Yeah, that’s a common reaction to their legitimate marriage. Raising a hand to the black horn curling up from his head, he brushes his fingers over the golden and black band wrapped around it, the band Tubbo had given to him to signify himself. The shorter teen has a matching one, black and white in color, on one of his own horns, the two doing that instead so they’d be harder to lose.

“Yeah, that’s what this is,” he hums, slowing his flight to allow Wilbur to move closer so he can examine the ring glinting in the sunlight.

A soft noise of awe leaves the brit, quickly followed by a low chuckle. “I can’t believe literal _teenagers_ got married before I did..,” and then there’s a pause, “Is that even legal?”

“I don’t know, but..who cares?”

Wilbur can’t contain his laughter, plummeting slightly in the air as his arms wrap around his gut, wings subconsciously keeping him from falling. Ranboo can only laugh in response, red and green eyes rolling in amusement as he continues on, not bothering to stay in place since he knows Wilbur could easily catch up.

They’re above L’manburg when Ranboo’s wings begin to grow weaker, the muscles aching from such a long flight, the feeling similar to that of the one he felt when he’d flown out to the forest the other night. 

A low, frustrated growl rumbles from his chest and he chuffs quietly, shoulders rolling slightly. He’s not even aware of the new noise he’s made, tails flicking slightly as he begins to lower himself towards the Prime Path. Distantly, he can hear Wilbur call after him in confusion, but he needs to land, body aching too much to continue on. 

There’s a low thud as he lands on the wooden path, his weight making the wood creak beneath his feet. He rolls his shoulders once more before his wings curl against his back, taking a break from flight so he can regain his energy. Distantly in the back of his mind, a low voice that’s almost like his own murmurs, growling about _home_ and returning back to his lands. It’s new and yet it reminds him of the last time his instincts had shown themselves, though not nearly as strong as now.

Ranboo finds himself wanting to fall into the warmth the instincts begin to cocoon him in, the voices lightly chirping in his mind, speaking up and encouraging him to stop suppressing the instincts he’d been denying for so long. The other half of him, the half that is still scared of the truth, yells at him to not succumb, to wait until he’s _sure_ , and yet...what more proof does he need?

He’s not even aware of the man he’d been flying with approaching right away, mind hazing over with he comfort that was his draconic instincts. It takes a moment for him to notice the bird hybrid’s approaching presence and when he does, his scent is familiar, welcomed.

The voices all speak in unison when he sees the other man from the corner of his eyes.

**_Flock._ **

Wilbur lands beside him after a moment, concern evident in his gaze as he tries to look at the ender hybrid’s face.

“You okay, Boo?”

All he gets is a grunt in response and he realizes what’s happened by the glazed over, yet _far too aware_ look in multi-color eyes.

He remembers Schlatt acting more ram-like when they were teens once he’d accepted that he was a hybrid, and it seems like that’s what was happening here. Ranboo had mentioned it during flight, that he hadn't felt this _whole_ in a while after they spoke about his heritage, and so Wilbur should have known it was coming. Hell, even _he_ had gone through it when his wings had come in, bird instincts a very present part of him once he realized what he was.

He feels a tail flick his leg when he’s quiet for too long and looks to the teen, surprised to see him staring back at him, pupils narrowing into thin slits.

Well, that answered that, especially if the curious growl the boy makes says anything.

He can’t help but chuckle lightly, raising an arm to slip it around the dragon’s shoulders. A brief spike of pride floods his chest he feels when Ranboo easily melts into his side and a raven wing rises to curl around him as well, protecting him from the rest of the world. It’s nice to be able to act like an older brother again, Tommy had grown stubborn over the years, not often allowing him to fuss over him like this anymore, so having Ranboo lean into his comfort, even if he seemed to be lost in his own instincts, was nice.

“Want to walk through the nether and then fly the rest of the way to your place so the others can see you show off your wings?” He asks, voice light in an attempt to get a positive response from the dragon. He instead gets an affirmative chuff, the noise low, almost animal-like, and Wilbur hums, nodding his head in agreement. “Alright, Boo, let’s go.”

The walk is nice and calm at first, Ranboo’s silence still odd, but Wilbur easily fills the air with soft humming, the noise helping keep the kid from losing himself in instincts more than he already had. It was odd, truly, as if he was witnessing the world through a lens, senses overwhelming, and yet Wilbur’s presence at his side keeps him grounded. Pointed ears twitch towards every sound, low growls leaving him when Piglins get too close, the sound a warning to the Netherfolk and seeming to be one they were far too smart to ignore.

Distantly he hears Wilbur thank him when a Piglin gets a _little_ too close and he snaps at them in response, sharp teeth glinting in the low light of the lava and making the mob squeal in response, fleeing the opposite way.

“Maybe you should act like this every time we cross the nether,” Wilbur playfully praises, voice cutting through the fog of his mind. Ears perk at the praise, unable to pick up on the fact that it was a joke, and Ranboo can’t stop the pleased trill that rises from his throat, sharp black tail snapping out to curl around his friend’s calf. He hears the startled noise the bird hybrid makes, but doesn’t react to it, too pleased with the praise he’d been given to process the soft statement of _‘please keep that sharp end away from my veIns-’_.

A small voice in the back of his head asks when the end of his tail had gotten sharp.

They continue to walk, Wilbur’s steps far more careful now, and they’re _so_ close to the portal that leads to the Artic when things go wrong.

Neither had noticed the Enderman that was hovering near the portal until it was too late, Wilbur’s eyes meeting the glowing eyes of the Endfolk. A moment of tense silence falls before the mob’s jaw unhinges and a low, ear piercing screech echoes through the air. 

Wilbur flinches and is instinctively reaching a hand out to summon his sword, diamond sword materializing and _shit_ , it’s so close, he doesn’t have time, _he doesn’t have time_ -

A louder, much more animalistic growl echoes through the air and suddenly a large figure is blocking Wilbur, draconic wings spread out before him. He hadn’t even noticed Ranboo removing himself from his side until now and suddenly he’s becoming _very_ aware of something else about the teen.

He was _much_ taller than he’d been only moments before. While Ranboo was normally fairly tall (6’6” was impressive), he was far taller than that now. He was even taller than the Enderman now, long tails lashing out and yet being careful of Wilbur, sharp end slicing into the pathway and leaving gouges in the obsidian ( _holy shit holy shit holy SHIT Wilbur thinks he’s going to_ **_faint_ ** _at the sight of that_ ).

And then he becomes aware of something else.

Ranboo is protecting him.

Ranboo “Pacifist” Beloved was protecting him, sharp teeth bared at the Enderman that had been about to attack him.

He’s suddenly brought back to the situation at hand when a confused, almost _scared_ sounding warble leaves the Enderman and Ranboo growls in response, eyes glowing with an unfamiliar power. It’s almost though the two are arguing, the Enderman warbling in response, and Wilbur finds himself wondering _what’s_ being said.

Ranboo, on the other hand, is full of _rage_.

“ _You will_ **_never_ ** _lay a hand on my flock,_ ” he orders, Endspeak heavy on his tongue, and yet so familiar. Instincts still flooded his system and yet the sight of one of _his_ flock about to be hurt by one of his people had brought him to reality, if enough to protect Wilbur. The Fledgling whimpers, shrinking beneath the ~~Prince’s~~ Elder’s fierce gaze, confusion and fear evident in glowing purple hues.

“ _But, your highness-_ ”

“ _Do_ **_not_ ** _call me that,_ ” Ranboo nearly roars, wings spreading out further behind him, and the Enderfolk shrinks further away, swallowing thickly. Apologies are immediately falling from them, warbles slurring together as they try to earn forgiveness from the once end prince, now a simple traveler. Ranboo growls, the sound low, reverberating through his chest, and he steps closer to the Enderman, causing their jaw to snap shut, silence falling over them.

“ _I will not hesitate to kill those who bring harm to my flock. Do I make myself clear?_ ” He snarls, sharp teeth bared, and the Fledgling shudders, nodding quickly.

“ _Of course, I will spread word right away, no one will hurt them, I promise, I promise, please, your hi-_ ” They flinch when the Elder snaps, quickly fixing their mistake, “ **_Elder_ ** _, I’m sorry, please-_ ”

They’re rambling now and Ranboo finds himself sighing, smoke falling from his lips. Huh, he didn’t realize he’d gotten _that_ mad...he should talk to Phil about that. The rambling Fledgling reminds him of himself for just a moment and he finds himself raising a hand, placing it on their head and making them fall silent.

“ _Go home, young one. Do not tell the Queen of my presence here._ ”

The Enderman stares up at him in silent awe before quickly nodding and disappearing in a swirl of purple particles, hand falling away from where their head had been to his side. It’s almost odd, how he barely feels his body begin to shrink back to it’s normal height, the only side effect truly being the ache in his bones and muscles, though it’s faint enough that he can move. Once he’s sure he’s back to his normal state, he turns to Wilbur, a worried chuff forcing its way from his chest.

He can’t stop himself from immediately looking over the older man, making sure he was safe and that he hadn’t gotten hurt, hands moving him about. The look-over pulls a startled laugh from the bird hybrid and yet he doesn’t try to stop the teen, allowing himself to be checked over before Ranboo stops with a relieved sigh, forehead falling to Wilbur’s shoulder. For a moment there, he had been worried that he hadn’t made it in time to protect the other from the swipe that had been coming down at him.

Voices in his head roar to life, however, making him _very_ aware of the slashes across his arm, but he brushes them aside, simply relieved to have been able to keep a member of his flock safe.

Hands touch his shoulders and he jerks on instinct before he realizes who they’re connected, immediately melting into the touch. A low chuckle rumbles from the other man and one of the hands rises to his head, carding through multicolor hair.

“Thank you for that, Ranboo. You did good.”

The praise makes his draconic instincts _sing_ , a pleased purr rising from his chest, the sound loud and making his whole body vibrate. A laugh is Wilbur’s response and he steps back, Ranboo unable to stop himself from whining at the loss of contact, but the older is quick to take his hand, offering a comforting smile.

“It’s fine, I’m not going anywhere, I just want to check your arm. I saw that Enderman hit you, I want to make sure it’s not too bad, okay?” Wilbur explains, squeezing his hand, and yet Ranboo frowns. He was fine, a simple scratch from a _Fledgling_ of all things wouldn’t do anything to him, it would heal in no time! And yet Wilbur frowns softly in response and he feels a distraught vwoop leave him, quickly shoving his arm into the other’s hands. 

That seems to have been the right move because Wilbur immediately brightens, gaze flickering down to his arm to look at where he’d been struck. The joy immediately fades away into concern, Wilbur sucking in a sharp breath at the sight of three large claw marks going around Ranboo’s forearm, completely ruining the suit’s sleeves.

“Shit, that doesn’t look nice,” he murmurs, examining the wounds bleeding light purple blood, “Can you rip the sleeve off for me while I grab some bandages from my bag?”

Ranboo can easily do that and yet he can’t stop the frustrated whine that leaves him at the thought of ruining his suit even more. Wilbur chuckles at his reaction and goes about searching his inventory for bandages, fully aware that the teen would listen to him, not wanting to disappoint him, and Ranboo _knows_ he knows.

The dragon lets out an annoyed growl, playfully whacking at Wilbur with his white tail, but goes about doing as he was told. Mouth opening, his jaw pops, the joints moving as though preparing themselves to unhinge, but he doesn’t do that, not this time. Sharp teeth dig into the fabric of the suit and rip, the taste of his own blood flooding his mouth from where it’d soaked into the black fabric of the suit jacket and white sleeve. He can’t stop the distressed noise that leaves him at the taste, immediately spitting it out, and he whines, free hand trying to find the steak he had in his inventory.

“Boo? Ranboo, what’s wrong?” Wilbur asks, bandage in his hand as he turns to the distraught teen. Ranboo whines in response, mouth falling open to show the purple blood staining his lips and mouth slightly. The older hybrid lets out a sympathetic sound and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a golden apple Techno had given him the other day. “Here, kid, eat this.”

Ranboo’s ears perk at the sight of the fruit and he eagerly takes the apple, sinking his sharp teeth into the golden skin. Sweetness fills his mouth, overpower the bitter taste of his blood, and he can’t stop himself from purring once more. He at least has the awareness to be slightly embarrassed this time, though he can’t bring himself to stop, too pleased with the taste to do so.

Wilbur chuckles quietly and gets to work cleaning and bandaging the wound, humming lightly to distract the teen from the pain of the process. The comforting sound and the apple in his free hand are enough to keep him from reacting too badly to the process, though he does instinctively snarl when Wilbur presses a little _too_ hard on accident. The sound startles Wilbur, but he simply apologizes, softly comforting him when Ranboo realizes what he’d done.

By the time he’s all patched up the apple is gone, the core having been plucked from his hand so he didn’t eat it as well and chucked into the lava.

“Don’t you pout at me, young man, you shouldn’t eat apple cores,” Wilbur scolds, laughter in his voice ruining the seriousness of it. Ranboo only pouts harder, a low, frustrated chuff leaving him, and the older hybrid laughs, shaking his head.

“Alright, you’re all patched up,” he hums, finally freeing the ex-royal’s arm, “Are you ready to return to the others now?”

The mention of the others makes the dragon perk, instincts screaming at him to return to his flock, be near them, make sure they’re _safe_. He doesn’t even realize he’s nodding quickly, wings twitching excitedly in unison with his wagging tails. Wilbur simply laughs and nudges him towards the portal, having no trouble at all with getting him to quickly go through it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's something funny about the fact that the votes from before went from 18-13 to 25-15 after the last chapter was posted


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He notices the cabins before Wilbur and perks up, tails beginning to sway excitedly behind him.
> 
> “There they are!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this family is best family bye :wave:

Ranboo is as patient as a young, high energy dragon that’s allowed his instincts to take over a bit can be as he waits for Wilbur to exit the portal, staring owlishly at the purple screen, watching the swirls move within it. A small part of him wants to reach out, bap at the swirls to see if he can catch them, but the logical part of his brain tells him that’s stupid, he knows he can’t touch portals like that.

Despite this, however, he reaches out, clawed fingers lightly touching the portal as well as he can, only for his hand to meet the soft fabric of a beanie.

A soft screech rises from his throat at the contact and he flings himself away from the portal, hand cradled close to his chest. Wilbur stands in front of the portal, just as startled at the sudden interaction, a hand over his own heart and chest heaving slightly from the shock of the situation. It takes both a moment to calm down, Wilbur the first to do so before he’s carefully approaching the Ender Dragon hybrid, hands held up in a surrendering motion.

“Ranboo? It’s okay, it’s just me, Wilbur. You recognize me, don’t you?” He asks softly, voice soothing, and the dragon stares at him for a moment before he slowly moves closer towards the bird hybrid. Ranboo can’t help but freeze for a moment when he reaches a hand out head level of him, but after a moment, he gently presses his head into the offered hand, a low trill rumbling from his chest when he begins petting his hair. “There’s our enderboy. Come on, we’re almost home. You think you can fly?”

Ranboo looks back at his wings, carefully stretching them into position before allowing them to tuck back against his back once more. He should be fine now, he’s had the break he needed, and so he’s about to nod when he pauses.

He should speak. He hasn’t spoken common since they were a little ways away from L’manburg and they were already in the arctic. He doesn’t want Wilbur to worry  _ too _ much about whether or not he’s truly conscious of what’s going on right now. He clears his throat cautiously, the action catching Wilbur’s attention, and he opens his mouth.

“ _ Yes- _ ” No, wrong language. He clears his throat once more. “Yes..”

The older hybrid beams when he speaks, eyes shining, and he steps back to give Ranboo space, stretching his own raven wings out behind him.

“Alright then, kid, let’s go!”

Ranboo finds himself smiling slightly, a pleased hum leaving him at his flock-mate’s joy.

“O-Okay..!”

They fly slow, Wilbur wanting to help Ranboo get better control of himself before they see the others again. He gets it, they can be a bit overwhelming and he doesn’t want to be trapped in his dragon instincts when he sees them again. Especially when he saw  _ Tommy _ again, he loved his friend, but he could be a bit...much and he remembers snapping at Wilbur earlier, he doesn’t want to do that to the blonde. He can still feel it buzzing beneath his skin, leaning into it only slightly so that he can be more aware of the heightened senses that his draconic half gives him.

He notices the cabins before Wilbur and perks up, tails beginning to sway excitedly behind him.

“There they are!” He exclaims, looking to the older man. Wilbur chuckles at his excitement and nods, reaching a hand out to ruffle the teen’s hair.

“Want to send a message so they get outside?”

Ranboo is quick to nod, digging his communicator out and quickly pulling up the server chat, typing away. He’s not quite familiar enough with flying to lose himself in the typing yet, so he’s still more aware of his wings moving on his back, but he tries to let himself move on instinct so he can focus on what he’s doing.

_ Ranboo: We’re almost home!! _ _   
_ _ TommyInnit: ABOUT TIME! HURRY THE FUCK UP! _ _   
_ _ Ranboo: We can only fly so fast, Tommy _ _   
_ _ Tubbo_: YOU’RE FLYING???? AGAIN?????? _ _   
_ _ Ranboo: Yeah! Wilbur taught me! _ _   
_ _ Ph1LzA: So he told me _ _   
_ _ Technoblade: Phil has been pouting about it _ _   
_ _ Ph1LzA: TECHNO?????? _ _   
_ _ Ranboo: lol f old man _ _   
_ _ Ph1LzA: RANBOO?!?!?!?! _ _   
_ _ Tubbo_: LOOOOLLLLLLLLL _ _   
_ _ TommyInnit: LOLLLL HE CALLED YOU OLD _ _   
_ _ Ph1LzA: WILBUR SOOT I KNOW YOU’RE READING THIS, STOP INFLUENCING THE KIDS _ _   
_ _ WilburSoot: Lol _

Ranboo can’t stop himself from laughing at the chat, the grin spreading across his face holding a deep fondness for the others.  _ Flock flock flock, family, they’re your flock, love the flock. _ He lets out a startled  _ vwoop  _ when he feels Wilbur nudge his side and looks over, flushing at the knowing grin on his face.

“What’s with that look, Ranboo?” He teases lightly, eyes shining with amusement. The teen lets out an affronted chuff and lashes a tail out to playfully whip his side, laughing at the startled squawk Wilbur lets out. He quickly dives down slightly to avoid any response the older man could give to the smack. “Get back here!”

The teen  _ beams _ , laughter echoing through the air as he avoids Wilbur’s grasp, doing his best to duck and weave through the air. Neither even notice the rest of the flock leave the cabins, the two so caught up in their mini game of tag that Ranboo can’t stop himself from  _ screeching _ when he’s barreled into from behind. 

“RANBOOB, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FLEW WITHOUT ME,” Tommy’s voice yelled by his head, the blonde pretty much wrapping his entire body around Ranboo’s torso, wings completely limp on his back. Ranboo quickly grabs onto him, wings moving desperately to keep them in the air so that they don’t fall to the ground.

“T-Tommy! You need to fly, I’m not familiar enough with this to carry you,” he pleads, voice a tinge desperate. The younger seems to pick up on this and raises his wings, beginning to flap them to make it easier on Ranboo, though his face is still scrunched up in frustration.

“You were supposed to save your first flight for me, Big Man! What’s the big deal?” Tommy tightens his hold on Ranboo’s torso and the older wheezes slightly, a strained laugh leaving him.

“We never made that deal! And it’s not like I flew on  _ purpose _ the first time!” He manages to laugh out, a hand raising to the back of his friend’s head. 

He hears another set of wings getting closer and looks up just in time to see Techno grab the back of Tommy’s shirt and pull, the movement pulling a startled squawk from the teen. Ranboo can’t stop the relieved breath he lets out when he’s freed, wings aching from keeping the two of them from plummeting for those few moments.

“Let them land, brat,” Techno murmurs, his expression annoyed despite the clear amusement in his eyes. Ranboo can only laugh as Tommy yells back at his father’s friend, a red wing smacking his face and making the piglin hybrid let out an affront huff of air through his nose, dropping the teen.

His laughter only grows when the blonde squawks once more, wings quickly flapping to keep himself from dropping on his ass, gaze immediately moving from Ranboo to focus solely on Technoblade, fury shining in his eyes as he yells. He takes advantage of the distraction to fly towards where Phil and Wilbur were now speaking, multihue eyes flickering about to try and catch sight of his best friend.

“Hey, Phil,” Ranboo speaks up, catching the crow hybrid’s attention. The warm smile he’s offered sends a pleased thrum through his veins, the voices cooing about ‘softboo’ and ‘flock’. A large wing extends and he can’t stop the squeak that leaves him when he’s pulled into a hug, hands hovering anxiously near the older man.

“You worried me, kid,” Phil murmurs, voice low for just the two of them, black wings cocooning them to keep the others out. His words make the dragon melt and he wraps his arms around the man he’s begun to view as a father figure, face pressing into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry..I don’t even remember why I flew off..!” His laugh is strained and Phil sighs softly, tightening his arms around the lanky teen.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe,” he hums, a kind coo to his voice that calms the anxious boy. Ranboo smiles into the crow’s shoulder, nodding quickly and allowing himself to bask in the warmth of the elder, not bothering to move away until he’s told to. He doesn’t even know how long the two are hidden in large, black wings until he hears a familiar voice speak up from outside them, oh so familiar tone making his ears twitch.

“ _ Phiiiilllll _ , you’re being greedy! Give me my husband!” Tubbo’s voice cries out from outside the wings and the dragon laughs, allowing himself to be freed from his  father’s mentor’s embrace. The cold of the arctic is immediately seeping into his skin and he finds himself wanting to hide away in the warmth again, but he doesn’t get the chance, the air being knocked out of him by Tubbo’s short form slamming into his torso. “I can’t believe you’re a  _ dragon _ , that’s so cool!”

A low, sheepish chuckle rumbles from his chest and he sighs, arms slipping around Tubbo, swaying them slightly.

“ **_I_ ** can’t believe I’m a dragon,” he murmurs, grinning slightly when he hears Phil laugh from beside the two teens. Gaze lifting, he looks to the crow hybrid slightly, head tilting. “Did..you tell them  _ everything _ ?”

“Not everything, mate, just what they needed to know. The...dragon part slipped.” Phil offers an apologetic smile and Ranboo can’t help but sigh, playfully rolling his eyes. His lips part to answer, but Wilbur speaks up before he can, throwing an arm around his father’s shoulders.

“It’s his old man brain slipping up,” he teases, earning an offended squawk from Phil.

“ _ Wilbur! _ ” He yells, swatting at the back of his son’s head and making the two teens laugh, moving away so they don’t accidentally get smacked by Wilbur’s quickly spread out wings.

Looking from them, he looks to Techno and Tommy, the two now on the ground with Techno pinning the blonde to the ground, grin vicious as he taunts him to give up. Tommy being Tommy only yells louder, trying to free himself from his pseudo-brother’s hold. He then looks to Tubbo, who has his cheek pressed into Ranboo’s chest, horn lightly digging into him, and yet he finds himself not minding the faint ache it causes.

His arms tighten around his platonic husband and a low, pleased purr rumbles from his chest, cheek resting against the top of the brunette’s head.

He’s glad to be home with his flock.

  
  


“Boo, are you  _ purring _ ?”

“ _ Wh- _ N-No..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a small break from this fic so I can write some one-shots for the main au, I haven't written Anything for it yet because I've been so wrapped up in this side-au
> 
> I'm not gonna drop the fic entirely, it's just a small break, I have way too much planned for this au to completely drop it


End file.
